dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor vs Wonder Woman
Thor vs Wonder Woman is ZombieSlayer23's 4th DBX! Description Marvel vs DC! In a battle between god-related superheroes with incredible powers, who will prevail? The God of Thunder or the Amazonian Princess? Who do you want to win? Thor Wonder Woman Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Wonder Woman launched herself at the Nazi soldier, driving a sword through his head before the soldier could even bring out his gun. WW slowly picked herself as she viewed the rest of her warriors slaying the last of the warriors. Very few Amazonians had died in this battle, but that was still enough to make WW regret fighting the Nazi's. She turned away, ready to mourn for her fellow soldiers. She turned around quickly, watching as her 2 highest general's turned to her, but WW assured them with a shrug. The 2 generals shrugged back and turned back to their soldiers. Meanwhile, WW approached a nearby river and collapsed onto the ground. As she pictured her fellow soldiers who were dead surviving the battle, she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned around and watched as a colorful explosion landed on the ground next to her, engraving ancient marks onto the ground where it landed. WW covered her gauntlets from her face as she embraced the explosion, but it eventually stopped and a buff guy with a hammer appeared. WW opened her eyes wide in surprise as the man turned to her. Thor: Is this... Nope. Totally thought this was Asguard. Sorry for the interuption. The man turned away, but WW hurled her rope at Thor. Thor caught the rope with his bare fists and tugged it, causing WW to fly right at Thor. Thor gripped her by the hair and glared at her. Thor: You dare to try to challenge a god? Try and take me, for I am the Son of Odin, God of Thunder! Thunder and lightning erupted from behind him, and WW tilted her head in surprise. WW: I am Diana, princess of the amazonians. And if you want to hurt my kind, you will have to go through me first. WW kicked Thor in the shin, losing his grip on Diana at once. WW dropped to the ground and readied her sword and shield. Thor chuckled to himself, gripping his hammer tightly and pointing it at WW. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: MGR: Revengeance Vocal Tracks - The Hot Wind Blowing: 0:46 - 1:23) WW instantly flung herself at Thor with her sword raised. Thor leaped to his side, avoiding the attack as the sword cracked into the ground. Thor instantly turned this into an advantage point; he busted his hammer into the air, lightning crackling alongside his weapon. Thor then hurled the lightning bolt at WW, striking the Princess in the gut and blasting her into a tree. WW quickly got up and hurled her shield at Thor. Thor hurled his hammer as well at the shield, instantly busting the shield of course and was planted into a tree. Thor quickly lifted his hammer into the air once more and sent several bolts of lightning blasting at WW. WW easily dodged the blows this time, for she was ready. She then blasted a wave of energy at Thor. Thor quickly planting his feet sharp into the ground and pushed with all of his strength to get past the wave of energy. The wave of energy eventually quit, and Thor rose from the ground. However, WW was already at him. She landed a sharp kick in the crotch followed up by a roundhouse kick in the face. Thor was sent flying into a mountain, and WW flew after him. Thor watched as he got closer and closer to the mountain, but as he reached it he kicked the mountain with all of his might and was blasted right back at WW. WW was not expecting this; she braced herself as Thor landed a mighty punch in the chin, blasting her into the air. Thor then landed sharply onto the ground and punched it with all of his might, erupting a rock from the ground. Thor quickly grabbed the giant rock and hurled it at WW. WW watched as the rock approached her, but she braced it with a mighty punch, splitting the rock in half. WW then launched herself downwards at Thor, until she was forced to slow down. She turned around, realizing what was happening. A tornado with Thor's breath was being formed, and WW was forced to spin around madly in the center of it. The tornado eventually disappeared, and the only thing WW was able to see was Thor's hammer, greeting her with a warm welcome. WW yelled in shock as Thor launched himself into the air, spun his hammer around several times, before landing the heavy blow right into WW's face, cracking part of her skull and sending her blasting right into a silver tree. She busted right through several trees until slowing down to a complete stop against a boulder. Thor spun his hammer around in circles, taunting her. Thor: I thought you would be able to keep up! (Cue: Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga: 1:05 - 1:44) Thor slowly waited for Heimdall to send him back to Asguard, but he heard a yell of anger behind him. Thor turned around with a roar of rage and annoyance; the girl was still alive. WW launched herself at Thor, boiling rage swelling up in her stomach. She landed a sharp punch into Thor's gut, launching the god backwards. She then hurled her sword at Thor, piercing itself in Thor's right arm as he slammed into a tree. Thor yelled in pain and pulled the sword out of his chest with a hard and sharp yank. Thor hurled her sword back her with rage, red bursts of energy erupted from all around Thor. WW quickly deflected her sword with her gauntlets, unaware of a next attack. Thor had reached WW in seconds; he quickly gripped WW's left arm tightly and twisted it backwards with a hard pull, causing her to exclaim in pain. Thor then quickly lunged into the air and landed a hard kick into WW's gut, knocking the female backwards and causing her to crash into a log. WW quickly got up from the crash and exclaimed in rage, blue bursts of energy erupting from around her. The 2 fighters lunged at each other, blocking attacks with either gauntlets or a hammer. The 2 shouted in alarm when their opponent landed a hard hit into them, but they would shrug it off. When WW thrust her fist at Thor's head, the god dodged the blow and gripped WW's extended arm. Thor: Time to finish this! Thor landed another uppercut from his hammer into WW's chin. Thor, charging up a massive lightning blast, waited for WW to reach the ground. As WW was dropping to the ground, Thor busted his hammer right into WW's neck at the right moment, instantly frying her brain from an electrical blast and obliterating her head in seconds. Thor dropped to the ground, exhausted from the battle. Thor: That was your punishment for trying to take on a god! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Thor!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant